Malem Jum'at Kliwon
by pindanglicious
Summary: Demi mendapatkan gadis dan menghapusan nama 'bujang lapuk', pada malem jum'at mereka pergi ke pemakaman. buat apa? simak saja! special request bwat Civet-sama *pingin ngomong senpai* RnR pliiis?


**Malem Jum'at Kliwon**

Special Request from Civet-senpai *ngotot pingin manggil senpai* yang berpenname lengkap N.P.C-11CC itu'kan? Mana orangnya? *manggil-manggil pakek toa* Enjuooy~

Warning: OOC, GJ, Jayus, Rada-rada AU tapi aroma ninja-nya masih ada, de-el-el

Disclaimer: Masasih soto mono? *ditendang Masashi*

Author: EnenG-chan orang keren… *digebukin all author*

Ok, please enjoy and last… Review this story, OK?^^d

Setelah Sasuke pulang ke Konoha, Sasuke jadi sedikit tertarik sama Sai… Sasuke pulang ke Konoha karena di-ultimatum seperti ini: "Sas, kalo lu nggak balik gue liatin ntar foto pas lu lagi kencing depan sawahnya kebo pak RT!" Mau gak mau Sasuke harus balik, 'kan? Masa aja, sih… sebagai orang terganteng dan tercakep sedunia harus ketahuan kebelet pipis di sawah kebonya pak RT? Nah… sifat Sai yang berani itulah yang membuat Sasuke sedikit tertarik padanya. *no yaoi*

Sasu: HEY! Deskripsi GAJE! ATAS NAMA SIAPE LU BILANG GUE KENCING DI SITU?

Rin : Atas nama Masashi Kishimoto-sama…

Sasu: YANG BENEEEEER…! *ngelempar fuma shuriken*

Rin : GYAAAAAAAAAAA!

Back to the story

_SUSU~_

_Pagi hari… ku minum susu…_

_Lalalalalala…_

_E-SUSU~_

_Sore hari dan malam minum susu…_

Semenjak Sasuke pulang ke Konoha juga, dunia di Konoha semakin uwaah… canggih deh! Contohnya aja iklan tadi. Yup! Sasuke-lah yang membuat TV merek LSas… ia sering banget nonton OVJ *sekalian promosi* yang ada tokoh Sule disana. Dia juga pernah meniru siulan Sule yang berbunyi "Prikitieew… uye! Uye!" dan kadang kala namanya berubah jadi Uchiha Sasule…

OK, back to the story pada Sasuke yang lagi nonton OVJ…

_Tory cheeselatos…_

_~Keju bokk…_

_Tory cheeselatos…_

_~….apa teh? *digebukin*_

_Tory cheeselatos…_

_~Lebih gedhe bok…_

"GYAAAH! Nih iklan garing semuaa! Ugh! BeTe gue! Mana si dobe misi lah, si Saku kerja lah… eh! Tunggu dulu…Sai…"

_Tory tory tory! Tory cheese cracker! Tory cheese cracker!_

"Gila parah tuh iklan! Udah ah! Gue mau ngejailin si Sai-teme! Khukhukhukhuk…" Ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum najis. *dikirin* Lalu ia mematikan TV bobrok-na itu…

Di taman, akhirnya Sasuke menemukan Sai yang lagi ngelukis sambil bersiul najis *disembur tinta*

"Si mamat… anak pasar jangkrik…" Suara emas Sai membuat hati Sasuke semakin tersentuh *halah…* Sasuke mendekati Sai dan menepuk bahu laki-laki geblek itu *dichoujyuugiga*

"Hai, Sai!" Sapa Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Wuiih… OOC gila tuh anak!

"Hallo Sas! Liat nih buaghus gak?" Sai memperlihatkan lukisan orang yang lagi makan permen Mintz(?) itu ke Sasuke. Sasuke cuma bisa swt. Tiba-tiba Sai berbalik muka horror-nya menatap dalam-dalam wajah ancur Sasuke *dichidori nagashi*

"Sas… waktu itu aku lihat di TV…"

Flash Back:On

Malam sehabis pulang misi bersama Sasuke, Kakashi, dan Yamato, Sai lagi asyik grepe-grepe remot tv bobrok-na. lalu ia duduk ke sofa(bulukan)na untuk mengistirahatkan pantat bauna *dilempar kuas bekas gambar* Tak sengaja ia melihat iklan ini:

_Pada malam jum'at kliwon…_

_Aku pulang lewat kuburan…_

_Aku ketemu perempuan…_

_Gigi ompong panjang taringnya~_

_**Mau dapat ringtone keren ini? *hoeeeeek!***_

_**Ketik bintang! Bla…bla…bla…bintang! Lalu bla….bla…bla…**_

"Waah… aneh tuh! Malem jum'at kliwon kalo lewat kuburan itu bakal ketemu cewek, ya? Apa bener gitu? Yaud, gue mo buktiin bareng Sasuke ah! Itung-itung cari cewek! Coz kita masih pada Bujang lapuk…" Guman Sai sambil senyam-senyum psychopath.

_Ini pensil~_

_Ini permen Mintz~_

_Daripada gigit pensil!_

_Mending gigit Mintz!_

_Berat iklannya?_

_Biarin! Yang penting Mintz!_

"WUUIIH… KEREN TUH IKLAN SUMPAH!" Setelah iklan itu selesai Sai langsung ke WC-nya buat ambil Tisu cebok. Sebagai tambahan ia mengeluarkan pulpen hasil colongannya dari Danzou. Lalu ia mulai melukis wajah orang yang lagi grepe-grepe permen Mintz tadi.

Flash Back:Op

"Ha? Jadi kalo mau punya cewek kita harus jalan lewat kuburan setiap malem jum'at?" Tanya Sasuke. Sai mengangguk. IIIH! Mereka OOC banget siiih?

"Coba yuk ntar ke makam pahlawan!(mang ada?)" Ajak Sasuke dengan gaya OOC-nya yang seperti biasa.

"Kita janjian dimana nih, Sas?"

"Hmm… gimana kalo di…didepan warung dango-nya pak Akira! Mau gak?"

"OK! Jam berapa?"

"Hmm… abis sholat maghrib…"

Ah… satu fakta lagi… setelah Sasuke pulang ke Konoha dialah orang pertama yang menyebarkan agama Islam(?) sehingga ia diangkat menjadi Mahkamah Agung Konoha (mang ada? =='')

"alim lu! Gue aja maghrib2 bukan sholat! Malahan liat iklan permen Mintz!" GYAAAH! Yang dipikirin iklan permen mulu! Gimana sih si Sai itu?

"Seterah… pokoknya abis gue sholat!" akhirnya Sasuke melenggang mau nonton lagi ke rumahnya. Sai melanjutkan lukisan bobrok nan ancurnya itu… *dilempar golok*

_Di rumah Sasuke, jam 18.45 malam…_

_Mau dibawa kemana…_

_Ikan goreng kita…_

_**Mau dapat ringtone bobrok ini?**_

_**Ket-**_

Belum selesai si mbak-mbak tadi ngomong, Sasuke keburu matiin TV jadulnya.

"BASI! Payah! Males gue ringtone bobrok! Yang gue mau ntu lagu 'Jangan memilih'nya Anang ft Syahrini…" Gerutu Sasuke kesel sambil ngacak-ngacak rambut ayamnya. Abis itu dia ngelepas sarung a.k.a baju koko-nya dan mengunci pintu rumahnya trus langsung ke tempat janjian mereka *cieeh…*

_Di rumah Sai sama kayak waktu di rmh Sasuke…_

_Tidak ada kekuatan alami selain kekuatan ilmiah…_

_Ada! Kekuatan hebat yang lebih ala-_

Sama hal-nya kayak Sasuke, Sai langsung matiin TV super-bobrok-nya dan menggerutu…

"Mana sih iklan Mintz? Malah iklan tuh dua cunguk! Auk ah! Yang penting aku penuhi janji Sasuke! Kalo nggak aku bisa jadi semur ayam…" Dan Sai langsung keluar rumah.

"Sai?" Sasuke sweatdrop ngeliat Sai yang lagi bawa senter, makek sarung layaknya seorang bapak-bapak peronda, kaos oblong, dan celana boxer pula.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Nyok langsung cabut aja!" Sai menarik tangan Sasuke. Sungguh-sangat-OOC-mereka-itu…

Sesampainya di kuburan, banyak hal-hal aneh yang terjadi pada mereka. Misalnya saja celana Sai yang tiba-tiba diperosotin, ketek Sai yang ditowel-towel ma hantu genit yang namanya kuntilino *ada teeh?* ada juga yang ngeraba-raba 'privasi' Sai. Karena Sasuke adalah anak sholeh, banyak hantu yang nggak suka sama dia.

Sampe-sampe Sai saking takutnya nyuruh Sasuke nganter dia buat boker di WC terdekat(?) *baca: semak belukar*

"Sass~~ udah yuk gue takhhhuuuut~~~ HWAAAA!" Sai langsung naik ke gendongan Sasuke setelah ketemu sama Yamato-taichou. Sasuke swt plus dzikir khusyuk.

"Sasuke? Sai? Ngapain kalian disini malem2?" Tanya Yamato menahan tawa pas ngeliat tingkah laku OOC-nya Sasuke dan Sai.

"Si Sai ngotot pingin dapet cewek, makanya di-embh!" Sasuke dibekep ma Sai.

"Nggak napa-napa kok! Haha!"

"Trus kenapa pakek baju khas ngeronda? Celanamu basah pula…"

"a—aku…" dengan gugup Sai menceritakan semuanya. Yamato dengan bijak menertawakan mereka sampai membangunkan seseorang disana. Siapa dia?

"Kaliaaanh~" geram sosok itu. Sai, Sasuke, dan Yamato menoleh kearahnya dan… itu ternyata hantu dari Mikoto! Emaknya Sasuke yang mati abis dibantai Itachi.

"HUWAAAAA!" Teriak Sai dan Yamato.

"Bu? Ngapain bangun? Ayo tidur lagi aja!" Perintah Sasuke sambil menyedok-nyedok tanah kuburan ibunya dengan gaya seorang kuli professional *dikirin*

"Bilangin jangan brisik tuh ke cunguk kesayanganmu ituh!" Dengan kesal Mikoto masuk lagi ke liang lahatnya meninggalkan trio a.k.a bujang lapuk yang lagi sweatdropped.

"Sas~ Taichou~ balik yuuk~ gue nyesel kesini~ huweee!" Rengek Sai dengan OOC-nya. Akhirnya mereka pulang dengan keadaan bulu kuduk merinding.

Esoknya…

Sai ma Sasuke kapok bener gara2 kejadian kemaren. Mereka nyumpah2 gak bakal teledor lagi. Tapi perjuangan mereka mendapatkan seorang gadis dan menghapuskan nama bujang lapuk sangat tidak sia-sia dan membuahkan hasil! Buktinya Sasuke langsung ditembak Sakura and Sai dikasih bunga mentol(ad amah daunnya kali!) ama Ino. Jadi… kenapa gak dicoba dulu? Iya 'kan? Hahahahahahaha!

_OwArI_

HAHAHAHA! LUCU 'KAH? ATAU JAYUS KAH? RnR PLEASE! DON'T FLAME! HUWAAAAAA! Ada yg mau request? O iya! Buat Reika-chaan~ tunggu aja sekuel-nya 'kapan' ya! Dadaaah~~

**©EnenG-chan UchihARuno**


End file.
